Let's be friends so we can make out
by Le Rien
Summary: Une paire de mains furieuses qui le plaque contre un mur, une colère qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée... Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le Patron décide d'approfondir sa relation avec son Créateur. Une relation purement physique, bien sûr... Vraiment?


**N.A: Donc, une petite songfic sortie parce que j'avais cette f*cking chanson en tête : "Let's be friends" d'Emily Osment (ne me jugez pas, je me suis sentie sale) et un petit Patron/Mathieu des familles, voilà, ça m'avait manqué.**

**Un grand merci à Pamplelune d'Agrumes et son travail de bêta comme d'habitude (n'hésite jamais à faire des délires, mon petit pokémon, tu me fais extrêmement rire, je t'aime). N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

**Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, et en cas de litige avec leurs propriétaires respectifs, je m'engage à la supprimer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>« Putain ! Tu sais vraiment pas te retenir ! »<p>

« Bah quoi ? Sois pas si austère, gamin »

Le Patron ricana. Il était courant que Mathieu engueule ses personnalités et encore plus courant qu'il l'engueule, _lui._ Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y faisait plus attention. _Que de la gueule._

« La prochaine fois que tu ramènes tes prostitués ici… »

« Ne sois pas si dur avec Elina, après tout, elle n'est _pas_ payée. »

« … Je te jure que… »

« Quoique… est-ce qu'on peut être payé en orgasmes ? »

« PUTAIN ! »

Mathieu avait saisi le Patron par le col de la chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur.

« _Écoute-moi quand je te parle, bordel !_ »

Ils étaient si proches que leurs nez se touchaient presque. L'Homme en noir regarda son Créateur pour la première fois depuis le début de leur ''conversation'', les yeux légèrement écarquillés derrière ses lunettes teintées.

Ouah. Alors le gamin était capable de s'énerver pour de bon ? Ses yeux bleus, coupants et glacials, ne mentaient pas en tout cas. Mathieu semblait ivre de colère. Sa voix était réduite à presque un murmure, menaçant malgré tout et plus que jamais, lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« On n'est pas dans une maison close ici, alors je veux bien être assez gentil, te laisser répondre à tes pulsions dégueulasses mais pas sous mon toit, tu m'entends ? Et ne me manque plus _jamais _de respect, c'est moi qui t'ai fait basculer dans la Réalité, je peux te réexpédier dans le Néant à tout moment. »

Il le lâcha un peu brusquement et s'en alla sur un dernier regard orageux.

Le Patron passa une main dans ses cheveux, toujours un peu secoué. Il sentit un rire remonter dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu l'impression de voir une facette inédite du vidéaste. Et s'il en jugeait d'après son érection intempestive, il appréciait _beaucoup _cette nouvelle facette. Il sourit. Ça allait être intéressant.

_**Hey, what's your name? **__**I think I like you. Come a little closer now.  
><strong>_**Hey, tu t'appelles comment? Je crois que je t'aime bien. Viens un peu plus près maintenant.**

* * *

><p>« … T'es sûr que ça va ? »<p>

Le Patron se retint de soupirer de frustration. Maître Panda le regardait d'un air authentiquement inquiet. Que ce mec ait choisi de développer ses instincts de papa poule envers _lui_, entre toutes les personnalités, le dépassait. D'un autre côté, entre ses cernes qui viraient au violet et sa barbe qui partait en freelance, il pouvait le comprendre.

« T'occupes, gamin. » grommela-t-il avant de descendre d'un coup sec sa tasse de café. Avant de grimacer. Dieu qu'il détestait le café. Mais Mathieu aimait ça et il voulait comprendre Mathieu. Partager ses expériences était la première étape.

Il entendit l'ursidé soupirer à côté de lui mais fit la sourde oreille. Il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait une personnalité obsessive. C'était même son fond de commerce. Et si ça pouvait s'avérer très… utile au pieu, dans la vie quotidienne, c'était juste handicapant.

Mais…

Il revoyait cette flamme sombre dans les yeux de celui qui occupait ses pensées. Cette violence réprimée, qu'il avait tâché de ne retranscrire qu'en mots mais qui s'était dévoilée dans ses gestes, son ton. _En lui_.

Le Patron déglutit. Et se reversa une tasse de café.

_**I see what I want and I wanna play. Everyone knows I'm getting my way.**_**  
><strong>**Je vois ce que je veux et je veux jouer. Tout le monde sait que ce je veux, je l'ai.**

* * *

><p>Il y avait toujours ce doute, ce froncement de sourcil quand il lui adressait la parole. Cette attitude, toujours sur le qui-vive, comme s'il allait l'attaquer à tout moment. Ça rendait le Patron fou.<p>

De ce qu'il comprenait de Mathieu, il ne l'aurait jamais sur un coup de tête. Il faisait beaucoup trop attention à ses relations avec ses personnalités pour que tout dégénère involontairement. Non, il fallait que ce soit une décision réfléchie.

Mais Mathieu restait sur la défensive lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole. Lui cachait toujours une partie de lui. Alors que le Patron aurait voulu tout voir, mettre à nu, à vif. Et tout prendre et en jouir.

Ça le rendait d'autant plus dingue qu'avec les gens ''de l'extérieur'' comme les appelait le Geek, Mathieu était beaucoup plus ouvert, naturel. Comme avec cette brosse à chiotte d'Antoine. Qui téléphonait en ce moment même avec le châtain. Monopolisait son attention. Interrompait le travail minutieux qu'avait entrepris le Patron pour faire la conversation avec son alter ego.

Le Patron finit par céder à la tentation et arracha le combiné des mains de son détenteur.

« Salut, gamin, je suis actuellement frustré sexuellement, et j'aurais besoin de me masturber sous peu donc si tu pouvais abréger… »

Rien que pour le regard terrifié de Mathieu, ça valait le coup. Le pauvre était tellement choqué par ce que le Patron venait de lâcher à son meilleur ami qu'il ne pensa même pas à se fâcher. Il reprit son portable précipitamment.

« Haha, je blaguais mec, je… ha ha, c'est drôle, hein ? » Sa voix, son rire, tout était forcé, et le Patron se sentit étrangement satisfait à l'idée que même les ''gens de l'extérieur'' ne sauraient jamais _tous _les secrets de Mathieu. _Ils ne sauront jamais notre existence. Ils ne sauront jamais qu'il nous a créés. Cette partie de lui leur sera cachée à jamais._

Mathieu finit par raccrocher.

« Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Il n'était pas véritablement en colère cette fois-ci, juste agacé. Le Patron eut un sourire en coin.

« Je n'ai fait que lui dire ce que je pensais. Je voulais te parler mais ce coup de fil a duré trop longtemps et maintenant, j'ai envie de me branler, on continuera notre conversation plus tard. »

Il s'approcha pour quitter la pièce, l'effleurant et se pencha au passage sur son oreille :

« Si tu veux m'aider, je t'attends. »

Il éclata d'un rire rauque en s'éloignant. Il pouvait deviner le rougissement de l'autre d'après ses bégaiements choqués. Son sourire s'accentua.

_**Wait, what'd you say? Is that your boyfriend? Think I'll be turning that around.  
>Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?<br>**_**Attends, t'as dit quoi? C'est ton petit ami? J'pense que je vais changer ça.  
>Ne veux tu pas ? Ne veux tu pas ? Ne veux tu pas voir ce que ça ferait ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Le Patron voyait toujours cette surprise dans les yeux clairs de son Créateur lorsqu'il s'asseyait simplement à une table pour lui parler. Cette même surprise que lorsqu'il s'apercevait que le criminel avait abandonné l'initiative d'inviter chez eux ses coups d'un soir ou qu'il avait sorti les poubelles en partant.<p>

Ils parlaient… De quoi parlaient-ils ? De tout et de rien. Mathieu continuait à fasciner le Patron. C'était peut-être une fascination malsaine, sûrement même, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le pli de sa bouche quand il réfléchissait, ce tapotement nerveux du pied lorsqu'il cherchait ses mots, cet air halluciné lorsqu'il était passionné par quelque chose… qui gardaient le Patron accroché à ses lèvres.

Le plus surprenant était que Mathieu cherchait réciproquement à le connaître davantage. Il semblait l'observer avec autant d'attention que le Pervers. Lorsque ce dernier l'avait remarqué, il avait senti une sorte de décharge électrique lui parcourir le dos. _Ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça._

Bien sûr, le Patron n'oubliait pas son but premier. Il profitait de chaque occasion pour toucher Mathieu. Lui effleurer le bras, la main, la jambe.

Mais sa première priorité était de le rendre à l'aise. A l'aise avec lui.

Et tant pis si cette saleté de Panda avait l'air de plus en plus inquiet pour lui au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

_**Let's be friends so we can make out. You're so hot let me show you around.**_**  
><strong>**Soyons amis pour pouvoir se rouler des pelles. Tu es si sexy, laisse-moi te montrer.**

* * *

><p>Mathieu se retrouva plaqué sur le mur par le poids du Patron. Amusant comme la roue pouvait tourner.<p>

« Je… Arrête, c'est… On ne devrait pas… » chuchota-t-il.

Le Patron, sourd à ses faibles objections, lui dévorait déjà le cou, hésitant à y planter ses dents, mais descendant déjà plus bas, le long des trapèzes, à la naissance de l'épaule.

Ses mains aussi étaient occupées, parcourant avidement le haut du corps qui lui faisait face, glissant occasionnellement sous le T-Shirt.

« J'ai envie de toi. » gronda-t-il. Il approcha leurs bassins, faisant frotter leurs érections respectives à travers le tissu, arrachant un gémissement à sa victime consentante. « Tu as envie de moi. » Il passait ses mains sur sa peau blanche, sans tâche. _Pure._ « On ne fait rien de mal. »

« Je veux pas… Une relation, trop… trop compliqué. » réussit à articuler Mathieu, malgré l'ondulation involontaire de ses hanches qui contredisait ses paroles.

Le Patron eut un éclat de rire bref.

« Putain, je pense pas si loin, gamin. Tu peux pas juste profiter ?... »

Ce que Mathieu s'empressa de faire avec force gémissements.

_**Hey, let me flip through the pages, to something outrageous. Potentially maybe it could be more.  
>But don't get your hopes up, first let's just hook up. <strong>__**Maybe you'll be what I'm looking for.  
><strong>_**Hey, laisse-moi avancer dans le temps, à quelque chose de tendancieux. Ça pourrait être plus.  
>Mais n'aies pas trop d'espoir, couchons ensemble d'abord. Peut-être que tu seras ce que je recherche.<strong>

* * *

><p>Le Patron évitait Mathieu. Et ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi. Ils avaient couché ensemble et ça avait été fun. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi coupable ?<p>

_Et pourquoi le gamin lui manquait autant ?_

Il secoua la tête avec agacement. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi, pas la peine d'être le Prof pour le deviner. Il avait peur. Peur que cette baise ne signifie rien. Peur de devoir sourire si Mathieu le lui disait. Peur de devoir replonger dans son rôle, ce rôle qu'il avait bien voulu abandonner un peu, pour lui.

Peur aussi que cette baise _veuille _dire quelque chose. Peur de ne pas savoir réagir. Peur de tout faire foirer. Peur de les briser tous les deux.

Peur que Mathieu soit aussi perdu et apeuré que lui.

Peur de découvrir que Mathieu l'évitait aussi.

Peur. Peur. Peur.

« Ça va ? » demanda Maître Panda lui apportant du thé.

Le Patron le fixa. Quelle question idiote.

« Non. Oui. Apporte-moi du café, plutôt. »

Ça n'allait pas du tout.

_**Cause you're in my vision. I need a decision. So take a position.**_**  
><strong>**Parce que t'es dans mon champ de vision. J'ai besoin d'une décision. Alors prends position.**

* * *

><p>« Arrête de me fuir. »<p>

« Je ne te fuis pas. »

Il se sentait tellement stupide. Mathieu l'avait vraiment bien observé, finalement. Au point de cerner toutes ses habitudes. Comme celle de sortir quotidiennement sur le balcon pour fumer sa clope. Et il l'avait piégé ce jour-là.

_**You got my attention. There's no need to mention the way... The way you feel.  
><strong>_**Tu as mon attention. ****Tu n'as pas besoin de mentionner comment… comment tu te sens.**

« Ne me prends pas pour un con, s'il te plaît. »

Le Patron se tut. Son corps l'appelait presque physiquement à se rapprocher de son interlocuteur mais il résistait. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de… de manque. De vulnérabilité.

« Ecoute, je… » Mathieu semblait chercher ses mots. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que… Pour que les choses soient comme ça. J'ai rien prévu, ok ? Je… J'ai pas prévu de… merde, tu vas me le faire dire à haute voix, hein ? Tu vas pas m'aider, tu vas me regarder galérer avec ton regard impénétrable jusqu'à la fin. Mais je crois que je t'aimerais pas autant si tu n'étais pas si….

Non. Merde. Je fais tout à l'envers. Je voulais pas te le dire comme ça. Je devais te montrer que j'y avais réfléchi, mais pas trop sentimentaliser non plus, parce que… Bref. Mais j'aime bien être avec toi. Putain. Ça sonne froid, non ? C'est tellement plus que ça mais… hmph ! »

Le Patron venait de faire une chose à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait : il avait saisi Mathieu par le col pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Ce n'était pas les baisers précipités de la dernière fois, celui-ci était mesuré, lourd, de sens et de non-dits, et faisait tout autant déborder leurs cœurs.

_**There's no need to question my every intention. Cause this... Cause this is real.**_**  
><strong>**Pas besoin de questionner toutes mes intentions. Parce que ça c'est… parce que c'est réel.**

Ils se séparèrent. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Quoi faire. Leurs mots n'avaient pas tellement d'importance. Ils étaient là. Et ils étaient bien. Mathieu lui prit une main. Grimaça. Sourit.

_**It doesn't matter what you say.  
>I'm knocking you down.<strong>_**  
><strong>**Peu importe ce que tu dis.  
>Je te mets à terre.<strong>

FIN


End file.
